Telephone cable represents one type of communications cable linking together telephones in various offices and work areas. Computers in various offices and work areas are linked to one another by communications cable that can be coaxial cable and fiber optic cable, for example
An outlet is a device located along the communications cable providing a convenient place to plug in the telephones and computers. The telephones and computers have plug type data connectors for plugging into receptacle type data connectors. The outlet must be constructed with the receptacle type data connectors for connection on the communications cable, and for mating with the plug type data connectors of the telephones and computers.